Kimi wa Host
by AniMeViEtGrl
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo find themselves in an oh so sticky situation when they find themselves crossdressing and working for a...host club? This can’t be good...ExT SxS... AU
1. The beginning of a Host Life

_**Title:**__ Kimi wa Host (You are my Host)_

_**Summary:**__ Sakura and Tomoyo find themselves in a sticky situation when they find themselves cross-dressing and working for a...host club? This can't be good...And it doesn't help them any more when have to deal with the guys running the place...Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li..._

_**Pairings:**__ Eriol/Tomoyo Sakura/Syaoran Yamazaki/Chiharu_

_**Genre:**__ Humor/Romance_

_**Warning:**__ Characters are OOC!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura..._

_**Notes: **__Italics mean 'thoughts'

* * *

_

_**Kimi wa Host: Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning of a Host Life**_

It was another busy day at the Newspaper club in Tomoeda High School. The head chief of the club Chiharu Mihara was currently rummaging around the school writing down whatever juicy gossips and news reached her ears. Naoko Yanagisawa was stuck at the computer working on the layout designs for the next issue and Rika Sasaki, the chief editor, was putting together the articles Naoko had already printed out for a final draft.

Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto sat comfortably on the couch as they watched their busy friends work their asses off. The Daidouji heiress lazily eyed Naoko as the girl told the other members what to do. She sighed. _Boy is it boring in here..._

Beside her Sakura's eyes were well on their way to closing shut and Tomoyo smirked at her cousin.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! You two aren't members of this club so what the hell are you doing in here?" Chiharu huffed, leaning on the desk while flipping through the news she collected. The pig-tailed girl continued to look at the notepad, crumpling the useless gossip away and perfectly tossing them in the trash can that sat on the other side of the room.

Tomoyo and Sakura, who now was fully awake, clapped for Chiharu's efforts. Chiharu looked up and gave the two a 'don't mess with me' look.

"We're just here to skip class...we didn't do the math homework..." Tomoyo replied matter-of-factly. The brunettes eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"And _**how**_ many times have you skipped class? And _**not **_done your homework?" Chiharu said as her anger rose within her. Naoko took her eyes off the monitor and looked at the three from her seat, her hands still gliding over the keyboard swiftly. She sighed. Tomoyo and Sakura had been coming here to skip math class for the past semester now...and to think Chiharu wasn't used to it yet...

"_**Well!**_ If you decide to skip class and stay with US you two should at least help out!" Chiharu barked, obviously frustrated with the two.

"But...we don't know the first thing about journalism..." Sakura protested innocently. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Well then... I suggest you two should GET. OUT!" Chiharu yelled as she shooed the two off their lazy butts, throwing her notepad aside for now. She yanked both girls to their feet and started to push them out the door.

"Chiharu-chan!" Sakura whined. She didn't want to return to boring math! Tomoyo didn't even sit next to her in that class so the two couldn't pass notes to each other.

"Out! OUT! OUT! I should've said this sooner!" Chiharu ordered and struggled to push the two protesting girls. Tomoyo's lips curved in a smile and her lips parted.

"I have a proposition to make" she offered casually causing Chiharu to stop in her tracks. The brunette faced the amethyst-eyed lass and stared at her as if trying to figure out her plans. All she could decipher was the mischievous glint shining in Tomoyo's eyes.

"...Go on...You have my attention..." Chiharu tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And it better be good too. Not like the last ones...if so, this time I will not hesitate to kick you two out. I know you are our friends but this isn't some rest stop!" Chiharu began.

"Okay then...how about this..." Tomoyo started before Chiharu could continue her long boring lecture. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo worriedly. Tomoyo had already thought of many 'propositions' in the past. For example like cleaning the place after everyone left, buying everyone coffee, and baking her famous cakes for them...what else could she possibly have left up her sleeve? She practically made 20 propositions to Chiharu already!

"Okay...I got it..." Tomoyo smiled after giving it some thought.

"We will do one job for you to help out your club..." she spoke self-assuredly.

Chiharu grinned. She had been waiting for this proposition to come.

The truth is that Tomoeda Highs newspaper staff wrote two things, one of it being the school newspaper and the other being the teen 'gotta have it' magazine Cerberus. This issue provided the teens with what they actually _cared _about. Fashion, hot spots, designer tips, juicy gossip. All the essentials needed to keep up to date in the trendy world. Not many people know the anonymous writers of Cerberus and Chiharu had made sure to keep it that way. She made sure that the people who bought them didn't let the teachers find out. She wasn't stupid. She knew it was risky...but hey, she was making money and she was providing the people with news they wanted...

"Hmmm..." Chiharu pondered, hiding her smirk fairly well.

"Okay Daidouji...you got yourself a deal" She stated approvingly and shook Tomoyo's hand, which was extended out to her earlier.

"Now you two...please step into my office..." Chiharu smiled politely leading the way to another room separate from the main work room. Tomoyo caught a glimpse of Chiharu's playful grin, but she smiled back. She had known Chiharu had something up her sleeve but she wanted to play along as well. Maybe there was something in it for her and Sakura.

As the two girls sat down facing Chiharu's desk, The pig-tailed brunette pulled out what seemed to be...

The girls peered at I curiously…

_Contracts...?_

"I see you have prepared for this day Chiharu-chan" Tomoyo stared in awe at the neatly decorated documents. She handed one to Sakura and they both flipped through the pages. Chiharu whipped out a highlighter and asked the two to set down their contracts as she highlighted the important parts. Tomoyo read over the contract carefully, unlike Sakura who casually flipped through it and signed wherever needed to be.

_1. You must keep your promise to help us out with what we assign you. Until that is finished, you may not quit out on us or fake a disease or whatever stupid excuses you come up with._

Tomoyo read it aloud, she nodded, sounded agreeable to her. She looked over a few of the rules

_10. There is no backing out once you have signed this_

_Hmm now __**that**__ sounded a little fishy_. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura whom was turning in her packet to Chiharu.

"S-Sakura! Chotto Matte!" Tomoyo cried but Chiharu had already snatched the packet before Tomoyo had the chance to take it back. Chiharu grinned at Tomoyo before doing the same to the genki brunette. The singer frowned. Well now she had no choice but to sign it. She couldn't just let her poor cousin do this alone...plus...she wanted to skip math as much as possible. If she 'joined' the club she had a valid excuse to skip class. Only the important clubs were allowed to do that though. Tomoyo was a good girl but she just didn't like math...It wasn't because it was complicated for her, unlike Sakura's case, it was just so...boring...and the teacher was a rude "demon", as Sakura explained, as well. Tomoyo stared at the dotted line with the word 'client's signature' beside it. She snorted to herself. This was what Chiharu called a client? Oh well...

The amethyst eyed girl shrugged off her worries and signed her name binding a piece of her will and soul to Chiharu Mihara.

Chiharu smiled at Tomoyo kindly and said a simple "Arigatou" and set the contracts aside.

"Okay, let me explain to you about your job" Chiharu said propping her chin on her hands. Tomoyo and Sakura eyed one another.

"Oh...kay...?" They both said in unison.

"Actually...our press publishes two--" Chiharu began to state.

"papers...I know all about that, I told Sakura-chan about it too. So we are well informed" Tomoyo grinned slyly. Sakura beamed as well. Chiharu showed a stunned expression on her face but quickly recovered from it.

"Hmm not less expected from my friend Daidouji Tomoyo" Chiharu giggled lightly. The tension in the room suddenly began to decrease.

"Well...in our 'secret' article...there is a top story we want to write about, but whenever we approach them to have an interview they always turn us away..." Chiharu said in dismay.

"What? Why would they turn you away Chiharu-chan?" Sakura finally spoke.

"Let's just say...they would like to keep secrets about themselves" Chiharu said.

"Alright..." Tomoyo nodded, her lavender tresses bouncing lightly on her back.

"Well, anyways...we need you two to go undercover and write as much information you can as possible for us..." Chiharu affirmed.

"That's all I'm asking you to do..." she said innocently and relaxed in her seat.

"But...a little..._sacrifice_ for Tomoyo-chan may have to occur..." Chiharu said as she tapped her fingernails on the desk rhythmically.

"What about me?" Sakura piped up. Chiharu examined Sakura thoughtfully.

"Maybe just a little sacrifice for you, it won't be as big as a deal" Chiharu smiled politely. Tomoyo looked at Chiharu hesitantly. A little sacrifice? What could that be? Well she knew Chiharu wouldn't do something as awful as tell her to lose her virginity or something...so it couldn't be as bad as that...could it?

"So what are we supposed to go undercover as?" Tomoyo finally asked. Chiharu smiled and opened her mouth to speak just in time for the lunch period bell to ring. She stood up quickly from her chair. The other two stood up to follow her out the door, Chiharu then turned to face the two and gave them a light wink saying "I'll explain with Rika and Naoko at lunch! Meet at the usual spot alright?" and then she skipped off to go get her bento boxed lunch. Tomoyo and Sakura both shrugged to themselves and made their way to their lockers to get ready for lunch.

X

O

X

"A HOST CLUB!" Sakura and Tomoyo both shrieked when they heard of the news.

Many heads turned their way.

"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan! Please refrain from shouting...!" Rika whispered as she tried to calm the two down.

Tomoyo and Sakura had remembered to report to the usual spot to meet up with Chiharu and the others about their task. But Tomoyo had never predicted something like this to come up. NEVER had it crossed her mind.

"I didn't even think there was a host club in Tomoeda of all places..." Tomoyo said still shocked.

"There isn't one in Tomoeda...you would have to go to Tokyo for that..." Naoko stated.

"Ara...I've never been to a Host Club before...never seen one either..." Sakura thought out loud.

"I was hoping you'd never will!" Tomoyo half-yelled...

Rika, Chiharu and Naoko all giggled.

"So what are we supposed to do at this 'host club'?" Tomoyo asked stating the words 'host club' irritably.

"Well...we wanted to make an article about teen host clubs in Tokyo, one in particular, and we wanted to see exactly what they do there" Chiharu explained.

"We also heard rumors about some girls from Tomoeda and the other high schools nearby going to that host club" Naoko added pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"Really...who would do something as ill-mannered as wanting to go to a host club in the first place? That is so low..." Tomoyo shook her head sickened. The three nodded their heads in agreement.

They all stared at the only non-nodder, Chiharu Mihara. Chiharu squirmed in her seating position.

"No...Chiharu-chan...you couldn't..." Tomoyo stared at her traumatized.

"have possibly..." Naoko continued.

"gone to a..." Rika continued as well with a hand on her cheek in disbelief.

"HOST CLUB?" Sakura finished, loudly I may add.

Once again causing heads to turn the groups' way.

"Shhhhh!" The four repeated in sync.

"ah...gomen..." Sakura sweat dropped.

Chiharu felt guilt gnaw at her insides and her stomach started to churn. She poked her two index fingers together nervously.

"W-well...I've only been there for uh...a good purpose...not to entertain myself!" Chiharu mumbled. All she got back were stares of disbelief and looks that read 'uh-huh...riiiiiiight...'.

Chiharu pouted at this.

"Honest! It's just a crush that's all!" She blurted out in anger but covered her mouth right away realizing what she had said.

"WHAT?!" The four shouted altogether.

"Your crush WORKS there?" Sakura gaped in shock.

"Chiharu! Are you serious?" Tomoyo held her assumingly crazed friend and tried to shake her. She was hoping this was all a sick joke.

Tomoyo released Chiharu from her grasp and heaved in and out.

"Okay...whatever...so anyways...if you've been there before, why don't you just observe them or something?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because! I can't just merely observe! You are only given like 20 minutes with the guy anyways..." Chiharu rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, they banished me for no reason whatsoever..." Chiharu folded her arms. Tomoyo raised a brow.

"Knowing you, you probably bombarded them with so many questions they had to take drastic measures like that" Tomoyo grinned. Chiharu's face flamed.

"Well...I wouldn't be laughing Ms. Daidouji, or should I say _**MR**_. Daidouji because you and Sakura-chan will have to get a job there...as HOSTS" Chiharu 'humphed' folding her arms again.

Sakura and Tomoyo waited until the newly information sunk in...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" They shouted at Chiharu together.

"A deal's a deal..." Chiharu said smiling in victory.

"NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yeah! We weren't informed of doing something like this!" Sakura argued as well.

"But you had made an agreement and rule number 10, there is no turning back!" Chiharu stated wryly.

"To hell with the rules! Come on Sakura! We're leaving!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and pulled her up, packing her bento box up.

"Wait!" Chiharu called back. Tomoyo paused in her tracks.

"If you do not cooperate we will have to take..._drastic measures_..." Chiharu laughed Tomoyo's 'ohohohoho' laugh.

"And what will you do?" Tomoyo glared as she turned halfway around.

"We will...tell the teachers that you have been skipping class..." Chiharu replied back...

"Oh really? Well...we will tell the school board about your little newspaper scam..." Tomoyo answered back.

Chiharu froze...

She had only one resolve left...

And that was...

"OH PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE TOMOYO-CHAN! IT'S ONLY A TEENY WEENY FAVOR!" Chiharu cried as she clung to Tomoyo's leg like a child would when he didn't get what he wanted.

"No!" Tomoyo growled sternly.

"B-But! Wahhhhhh! You're my friend aren't you?" Chiharu sniffed.

Sakura, being the gentle and kind soul she was, was already having second thoughts about this.

"Umm Tomoyo-chan...maybe we should---" Sakura cut in.

"No!" Tomoyo yelled. Chiharu sobbed louder.

"Tomoyo! Look what you did! You made Chiharu-chan cry!" Sakura scolded her.

Naoko and Rika were both watching the amusing scene while sipping tea leisurely..

"She's not crying! She's obviously faking it..." Tomoyo fought back.

"Cooking lessons..." a voice said from behind them.

"Homework passes..." Another voice spoke up.

The three arguing girls looked over at Naoko and Rika who were still calmly enjoying their tea. A gust of wind blew the cherry blossoms swirling around them and it was suddenly quiet.

"Huh?" Sakura finally broke the silence and tilted her head quizzically. Rika and Naoko both eyed her and set down their tea cups gently.

"I will give you cooking lessons if you participate with us. Not just cooking lessons but others at well...like in arts and crafts" Rika stated plainly.

"And I will provide you with homework passes...not all the time though but enough for you to be happy" Naoko said smiling.

Oh.

Tomoyo had found herself in a sticky situation now. Rika was an excellent chef and her nifty arts and crafts tricks were amazing. She also knew of many places to buy things for less. Naoko's homework passes would help a lot too...it didn't matter how many were offered, just any amount of passes were good enough for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo bit her lip still in doubt with apart of her saying yes and the other half saying no.

"I dunno..." She said uncertain. She looked at Sakura who gave her the most pleading puppy dog look she had ever seen and rolled her eyes. She didn't see Sakura mouth it but she knew what Sakura wanted. And Sakura wanted the free cooking lessons and homework passes. Chiharu looked at her with a pleading face as well. To top it off, she felt the pleading stares of Naoko and Rika.

Tomoyo groaned in defeat.

"Oh alright!"

"Seriously??" Chiharu perked up, her spirits lifting. Tomoyo nodded in response.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu and Sakura both hugged Tomoyo overjoyed. Naoko and Rika gave a grateful smile her way.

X

O

X

After school Chiharu had asked them to meet up with her at the school gates when class let out. Tomoyo sighed as she leaned against the wall as she covered her eyes from the blinding sun. She ignored the cat whistles that some of the boys had aimed at her and rolled her eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran up to her best friend and set down her bag. Tomoyo gently smiled at Sakura.

"Arigatou again Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura looked up at the almost cloudless blue sky as she said this. Tomoyo looked her way.

"Your happiness is my happiness" Tomoyo smiled and followed Sakura's gaze.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu called out as she made her way around the bustling crowd leaving Tomoeda high. Chiharu ushered the two to follow her out of the school.

"So about this...job...we're supposed to disguise ourselves as guys?" Tomoyo asked.

Chiharu nodded.

"How will we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Rika will help...she'll meet us there after her lessons, Naoko too" Chiharu answered as they walked down the lane with blooming cherry blossoms at each of their sides. Tomoyo took in the beauty of it all.

"There?" Sakura questioned again.

"To the barber shop of course! We have to cut your hair so it'll look like a boys!" Chiharu linked arms with them. Sakura nodded in consideration. She already had short hair so it would be okay for her. Tomoyo on the other hand froze.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The Beginning of a Host Life - Owari

* * *

-edit 12/10- I **TOTALLY** redid this chap! It's much better now! And hopefully error free! I didn't have time to edit the others but I will eventually! 


	2. Chiharu's plan

_**Kimi wa Host: Chapter 2**_

_**Chiharu's plan**_

The soft ringing of the light silver bells above the wooden door rang out as a warning of a guest's presence. The dimly lit room brightened up from the traces of sunlight seeping through the open door. When the door closed shut with a soft click the room had gone back to its usual coolness and filled with low whispers and small giggles.

"Welcome..." The three young men turned their attention towards the girl and gave her their most dazzling smiles. One of the boys ushered her to sit and make herself comfortable and they would eventually tend to her later.

At a small corner of the candle lit room, a leather couch was set in the corner and a petit glass table that held a fancily decorated teapot and two matching teacups placed on saucers. On the couch sat a Chestnut haired boy sitting comfortably close to a female with long blonde locks chatting together contentedly. The chestnut-haired boy wore a dark green dress shirt, the black tie of his shirt left hanging loosely with the top buttons left undone revealing his muscular built. His black dress pants complemented his attire and the boy leaned his arm on the top of the couch. The blonde girl flirtatiously snuggled closer to him, which he noticed, but serenely did nothing of it. He pulled her closer to him resting his chin on her head.

"Oh Li-sama, I wish to stay in your arms forever" The girl sighed almost seductively into his ear.

"Shhh, hime lets just enjoy the moment while we share our time together" Li Syaoran whispered, silencing her with his finger. The girl sighed once again and looked into his eyes lovingly and drew her head closer to his wanting to break the gap between them.

Syaoran looked at the clock from the corner of his eyes and gently pushed the girl off. The girl had looked at him puzzled and then at the clock pouting at the time.

"I'm sorry Sophia-san, but I must move on to my next costumer, my time with you has been most pleasant" He gently kissed the back of her hand and led Sophia to the counter across the room. Sophia sighed and clung on to him. "But I want to stay with you Li-sama!" she whined, giving him a cute pout. Syaoran gently lifted her chin up. "Would you like to come by tomorrow to visit me then?" he asked gazing into her eyes. Sophia blushed slightly and snaked her arms around his neck. "I'd be honored to" She whispered into his ear before she left, shaking her hips from side to side sexily.

Syaoran sighed, he had avoided another kiss on the lips once again and he didn't know how long he could keep it up. He graciously took the money Sophia had left him and went behind the counter to put it away, writing in her name and the amount he had earned.

He reached for his glass of water and drank it gracefully, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. He should be used to it by now but he couldn't help but think that being a host was so tiring…

From the corner of his eyes he spotted his two friends romancing away girls. He looked at his friend Eriol who had 4 costumers seated around him. He never knew how the Englishman could charm so many ladies at once and keep his posture. Syaoran had never kept company for a group of girls; he was for giving one girl attention at a time. One more would surely be suicide for him! He chuckled at the thought of him making a fool out of himself with two girls trying to win his attention. He would have to get use to it soon. The amount of costumers that came seemed to multiply by the day. They would soon have to hire more hosts.

He set down his glass of water as he went to fetch his next costumer whom was sitting patiently waiting for him.

X

O

X

"I will NOT cut my hair! Do you know how long it took me to grow this?!" Tomoyo hastily grabbed her raven tresses and showed Chiharu as proof.

"Oh come on To-chan! You have to do this for me!" Chiharu pleaded with the last of her efforts. Sakura stared at the two not wanting to take sides.

After hearing Chiharu's explanation about getting their hair cut, Tomoyo nearly fainted. The 3 girls were standing outside of the beauty salon and were causing quite a scene, thanks to Tomoyo. Chiharu had tried to reason with the hot-headed teen but to her dismay the girl would not give in.

Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest. Chiharu would NOT convince her to cut her hair! Her hair was her life! It took years to grow it out to be this long and she wasn't going to budge from her spot for whatever bait Chiharu threw at her. She glared at Chiharu who seemed to be out of ideas of persuading her and Tomoyo inwardly grinned to herself in victory.

Chiharu, fresh out of ideas, suddenly heard a group of girls walk by her and she didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but she heard a bit of their conversation.

"Are you going to head to that place again tonight?" One girl with short blue hair asked another girl with long black hair. The black haired girl blushed in embarrassment and nodded quietly. Another girl with shoulder length black hair grinned at her friend and playfully linked arms with her.

"We knew it! Isn't it hard to stop being a costumer at that host place? The guys are so hot right?" The same girl whispered but Chiharu had heard.

That's when a light bulb went off in Chiharu's head. The idea screamed at her face and begged her to use it. The newspaper chief's frown had suddenly twisted into a playful smile.

"Fine! I give up!" Chiharu sighed exasperatingly. She grabbed the confused Sakura into the beauty salon and left Tomoyo standing out there puzzled at the sight of her friend giving up easily. Minutes later she walked into the salon seeing Sakura already seated at the chair with a cloth draped over her clothes. Tomoyo hesitantly sat down beside Chiharu and stared at the pig-tailed girl quizzically. Chiharu noticed this and turned to Tomoyo, giving her a polite smile, which caused Tomoyo to flinch in her seat.

As the two waited for Sakura to finish, the silence between them was filled by the hums of blow-dryers. The Daidouji heiress couldn't help but squirm in her seat. She soon succumbed to her curiosity and turned to face Chiharu.

"Okay. Spill" Was all Tomoyo said to earn Chiharu's attention. The brunette faced back at Tomoyo, confusion etched on her face.

"What?" she quirked a brow her way. Tomoyo gave her a 'don't-mess-with-me' look and her gaze became grave. Chiharu inwardly sighed in defeat. She didn't want to get on Tomoyo's bad side.

"I'll explain later, when Naoko and Rika get here" She promised and Tomoyo faltered back on her interrogation. For now at least...

20 minutes later, Sakura then scampered out of her seat for she could not stay put any longer. She glanced at the mirror of the dresser, pleased with her hairstyle. It was like her hair back when she was in elementary school, her hair was about 2 and a half inches from her shoulders. For her hair just recently was about an inch above her shoulders. She had missed this look. After a minute of staring at herself in the mirror and turning around to see the back of her head, she ran to Tomoyo and Chiharu pleased with her hair.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of the two grinning. The two then snapped back to reality, recollecting their thoughts.

"Oh! You're all done Sakura-chan?" Chiharu smiled at the girl.

"My thoughts are priceless" Tomoyo stated simply, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes snorting.

"Anyways, you look great!" Chiharu said rolling her eyes at Tomoyo's proclamation as well.

"You look like the little girl from the elementary school days" Tomoyo nodded. "Well, only more mature and kawaii-er" she added. Sakura smiled at this, after all that's what she thought as well. Chiharu paid the hair dresser and the 3 girls decided to go to the ice cream stall across the beauty salon. They figured even if Rika and Naoko came, they would call out to them.

As the girls purchased their ice cream, Rika and Naoko had noticed them before they headed for the salon and the 5 girls were soon sitting together at a table.

"I love your hair Sakura-chan! Reminds me of the good old days" Naoko giggled. Rika smiled as well nodding in response to Naoko's statement.

Sakura thanked them, rubbing her hand behind her head in embarrassment. Chiharu, who had been quietly listening to the girls chatter away, soon cleared her throat to get the girls attention. 4 pairs of eyes stared at Chiharu. She coughed and decided to speak of her newly revised plan.

Tomoyo was waiting patiently for this moment. She sat up straight and turned her ears to her pig-tailed head friend.

"You probably are all wondering why I didn't get Tomoyo's hair cut as well" Chiharu stated. All girls nodded in response.

"Well, I had a sudden idea since Tomoyo here would not agree to cutting her hair" Chiharu stated, earning a grunt from Tomoyo. "And…I think that Sakura-chan could go work at the host club by herself and Tomoyo would become a regular there"

Rika and Naoko both stated "Ahhh I see" while Sakura agreed despite her confusion.

Tomoyo's jaw dropped. This was a joke right? Becoming a _**customer**_ there? HAHAHAHA! This was the funniest thing she had ever heard!

"Haha...you're joking right?" Tomoyo questioned slowly as she stared at Chiharu. The brunette gave her a 'Does-it-look-like-I'm-joking?' look. Tomoyo held her breath.

"You have _**GOT**_ to be _**KIDDING**_ me! I mean, becoming a host is bad, but becoming a customer is worst!" Tomoyo screamed, her manners cast aside. Luckily for her people had not heard her little explosion

"nuh uh uh" Chiharu chided her finger at Tomoyo. "It's either that or you march into that beauty salon and chop your hair off!" she grinned a grin which rivaled the Cheshire cats as she made scissors with her two fingers in a snipping motion. Tomoyo clenched her fists underneath the table but sighed. She knew that there was no escaping it and that arguing wasn't gonna help.

"But...isn't it expensive to visit everyday?" Tomoyo queried hoping that Chiharu would think back about her decision. Sakura on the other hand had to ask Rika what Chiharu had meant about Tomoyo becoming a regular at the club. She then mouthed an "Oh".

"That won't be necessary" Chiharu held what seemed to be a pass and Tomoyo warily took it in her hands. "This pass will let you attend the club for a month, which is just enough time to gather information." Chiharu stated as she grinned proud of herself. "Anyways, the pass is for people who had paid for a full month in advance and all they have to do when they arrive at the club is to show the card" Chiharu stated. "Plus it's already signed" she pointed out. Tomoyo squinted at the rushed signature; she tried to make out the scribble. "E-Eri..ol...Eriol" She could only make out the first name. Tomoyo read the rest of the words on the card. 'Your host for this month shall be'...and there it had this Eriol guys name on the once blank line. So this guy would be her host. Tomoyo shuddered at the thought of having to set foot in this...host club...

The singer looked at the top right of the card; there, in silver lettering it read 'Paradise Kiss'. Tomoyo had to admit it was a pretty unique name but shook her head reminding herself that it was a host club she was talking about. She looked at the card one last time before putting it in her pocket. The card was somewhat like a business card and was black with light blue and white letters. Next to the words 'Paradise Kiss', there was a blue butterfly with black outlining its wings. Now that Tomoyo thought about it, it seemed like one of those appointment cards you get from nail salons or something.

"How did you manage to get this?" Tomoyo suddenly asked Chiharu.

"Well..." The girl spoke as she pondered back to that early day in the beginning of their junior school year, or what was known as a little less then 2 weeks ago.

X

X FLASHBACK!

X

"Please leave right now..." A chestnut haired boy said calmly, but his amber eyes showed he was slightly annoyed.

"Aww come on! You guys have got to at least be able to answer a few questions! I'll leave after this!" Chiharu protested, glaring at the boy and his friends. In her hand she held a notepad and a pen.

The navy blue haired boy scratched his head trying to suppress the urge to just scream out "GO AWAY!" and then kick her out. After all, she had been pestering them all day, and it was already 11 PM. Chiharu crossed her arms and stood her ground. She gave off the 'I-won't-go-until-you-answer-my-questions' vibes. A boy by the name of Takashi Yamazaki had stared at her half amused and half exasperated. He was her 'host' for the time she had been infiltrating their secrets. Of course he hadn't known that he was being used. But instead of being mad he had somewhat grown a soft spot for her.

"For the last time...we have nothing to tell you!" The chestnut haired boy, who goes by the name of Li Syaoran told her. Eriol Hiiragizawa looked at his friend Takashi for help.

"I'm not buying your crap!" Chiharu glared back at him.

"Please Chiharu-san...we really have nothing to say..." Eriol confided truthfully. Chiharu was causing a ruckus and he had to get rid of her _**now**_.

"No! I will not go until--" Chiharu was cut off when Yamazaki had smoothly lifted her chin and had looked into her eyes. "Fine...I will tell you everything if you would kindly return home"

Eriol and Syaoran eyed Yamazaki suspiciously.

Chiharu's mouth closed shut abruptly and she nodded dumbly at him, her cheeks slightly pink.

After 10 minutes of convincing, Eriol and Syaoran had gone back to their customers. Before Chiharu had agreed to have Yamazaki walk her home and answer her questions, she glanced at Eriol who was half paying attention to the card he was filling out (Yamazaki was dealing with the last of his customers). Eriol then averted his attention to Syaoran who had called him to help out with making the drinks. Eriol left the card there decided to give it to the customer later. Chiharu stealthily peered over at the card and smoothly stuffed it in her purse without anyone noticing. She then heard Yamazaki call out to her and she hastily followed him out the door...

Eriol had returned to the counter to retrieve the card. He searched the piles of papers and to no avail he did not find it. He could've sworn he had filled one out...or did he? He wasn't really paying attention. He then shrugged and went to fill out another card.

On another note Yamazaki had spilled lies to Chiharu, which she had easily noticed. When she asked how they had established the club, he had said a monkey had told his past incarnation to open a host club in his next life because if he did they'd be a hit. He grinned at her and added that he saw it in a dream. And for such a lie she had whacked him on the head. She sighed as she ignored the boy's absurd stories. If this oaf would not fess up then she'd have to take drastic measures! She clutched the card in her pocket and a plan began to form.

X

X END FLASHBACK

X

She had tried other attempts to get their secrets but after awhile Syaoran had kicked her out permanently. Well not permanently, he just threatened to put a restraining order on her. But that's another story for another day.

"I have my ways..." she finally stated coming back to reality and grinned. Tomoyo and Sakura stared at each other and shrugged. Chiharu then got up and looked at her watch.

"It's already 5:30. We should head to the mall now." She informed and ushered the others to follow her. Rika and Naoko nodded but Tomoyo and Sakura still had many questions left unanswered.

"So...why are we going to the mall?" Sakura chirped as she walked beside Tomoyo.

"To get some men's clothes for you...I think you'd be the kawaii bishounen type of host" Chiharu said looking back. Sakura merely replied with a confused "hoe?"

Tomoyo asked one final question, or actually a statement.

"So...I'm guessing when I'll be acting as a customer for this Eriol guy...I would get the information from Sakura...as well as help her when I'm there..." Tomoyo pointed out. Chiharu nodded. Tomoyo was good at catching on.

"When Sakura applies for the job there, you will go with her, but as a customer and you will make sure she gets the job...without giving yourself away of course" Chiharu stated. "Make sure you act like you don't know each other" she finished.

"Umm...ok..." Tomoyo reluctantly replied...

She had a sinking feeling that this was the calm before the storm…

* * *

-edit 12/14- Fixed a few things! 


	3. Initiation of the Plan

**_Kimi wa Host: Chapter 3_**

**_Initiation of the Plan_**

Tomoyo was NOT happy.

NOT.

HAPPY.

ONE.

BIT.

No matter how much she _**tried**_ to look at the 'bright' side of things. She couldn't see them…

None at all…

_Okay Tomoyo._ The raven-haired girl thought to herself inhaling exasperatingly.

She quickly checked her outfit for any flaws. Tomoyo had wanted to wear something that would not turn any of the guys on, at this comment Sakura had pointed out Tomoyo would turn any guy on even if she wore a sumo suit (which the other girls agreed); but because Chiharu had told her to wear something semi-formal, her plan was ruined. So Tomoyo decided to go for the somewhat sophisticated look. She wore her hair down with a black butterfly clip on her right side and a long sleeved white blouse with the upper arm sleeves poofy and the ends of her sleeves flared out. Over the blouse, she wore a leather black corset. Her lower half consisted of a long black skirt that ran pass her knee high leather boots.

When she was finished, Tomoyo faced the cursed door. Of course the door itself was not actually cursed itself, after all, it looked like someone had polished the door to the point that it practically glowed! And what a shiny door it was…umm anyways…

"Arghh, this is no time to admire the craftsmanship Tomoyo!" the raven heiress muttered to herself. It was getting late and she didn't want to stand in the middle of this shady looking alleyway any longer. She looked to her left, the flickering street lights illuminating the alley. Oh how she wanted to run back home right now! Tomoyo whimpered and crouched down to hug her knees. She suddenly did a double take and remembered the note that Chiharu had given her before her mission.

"_Read this if you find yourself in a pinch!" Chiharu had said smiling_

She drove her hand into her purse and reached for a folded note and unfolded the paper revealing rough writing scribbled hastily on it in blue pen. Only 3 words were etched on it (and a little chibi face of Chiharu after the words).

_Don't give up!!_

Tomoyo crunched up the paper in her hand and threw it down, stomping on it like a mad woman. _How is THIS going to help me Chiharu baka!!_ She inwardly sobbed. She then stood up and smacked her cheeks as if to help her concentrate on her main goal.

"OKAY! I can DO this!" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My name is NOT Daidouji Tomoyo for nothing!" She clenched her fingers until her knuckles turned pure white, her eyes burning with passion and power. She proceeded to grab the handle and turn the knob when the door swung toward her indicating that it was being opened from the inside.

"After you Akane-san…oh!" The boy realized Tomoyo was blocking the way of his clients.

"Ah! S-Sorry…" Tomoyo mumbled and quickly stepped aside. "No problem Miss" The boy gave her a dazzling smile (which Tomoyo would like to point out was forced). The said 'Akane-san' passed her with her long curly brunette locks and hour glass body. She roughly bumped Tomoyo's shoulder saying a "You're in OUR way" with a "humph" and held out her hand for the man to take it, which he took and offered to walk her to her car. Tomoyo looked at the brunette boy's back…

"He was sorta cute…" Tomoyo mumbled but the throbbing pain on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

Tomoyo silently cursed the girl and rubbed her shoulder to relieve the pain. As soon as she gathered her courage once again, she stepped inside and was met by a dim lit corridor. Tomoyo, practically seeing the word "CREEPY" written all over the place, thought of high tailing it outta there but her legs said other wise. She found herself in front of another enchanted looking door. It was once again wood but had what seemed like vines wrapped around it and in the center was a black butterfly (fake of course) and little butterflies adorning around it.

_What is this? Secret Garden?_ Tomoyo thought sourly as if behind it were some woman eating beast. She hesitantly grabbed the knob and opened the door. A scent of fresh lilies invaded her nostrils and she swung the door open wide with a little jingling sound from the bells and stepped inside.

"Welcome!" Two male voices broke out and she immediately turned her head after she had shut the door. A boy with black hair and squinted eyes smiled at her from behind a counter of a bar and the other boy, one with wire-rimmed glasses and azure hair sat on a leather couch with two girls sitting, as Tomoyo put it, _comfortably_ on both of his sides.

Tomoyo eyed him disgusted, which he didn't catch, and she bowed slightly acknowledging their welcome. The black haired boy walked up to her and asked for whom she was seeking. She handed him the card and he glanced at it for a second and walked over to the azure haired boy, whispering something into his ear.

As Tomoyo watched the boy walk away, she noticed the boy's nametag. _Sooo…this is the guy Chiharu has a crush on…_ She thought to herself as she played with her locks. She looked around the dimly lit room to take in her surroundings. Pictures hung on the walls mostly of black butterflies or the starry sky. A huge vase of white lilies was placed at the end of the counter of the bar and one small vase was on the glass table in front of her filled with blood red roses. Tomoyo reached for a rose and took in its wonderful scent. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she looked to the 'womanizers', as she liked to label our azure-eyed lad, direction and their gazes locked. Tomoyo frowned a little and turned away, tossing her hair over her shoulder and setting the rose back in the glass vase.

Yamazaki walked up to her again asking "Miss Daidouji, would you like to see him now, or would you like to wait until his clients leave?"

She took the card he held out to her and smiled at him. "Now is fine" She said and he led her to where the womanizer sat.

Tomoyo seated herself comfortably across the blue-eyed lad, a table dividing the two. "Would you like to sit…" Eriol began but Tomoyo had cut him off. "I'm fine here, thank-you" She said, crossing her right leg above her left as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder again. Unknown to the two, Yamazaki, who had no clients at the moment, watched curiously.

The air was turning sour and Tomoyo knew it was, yet did nothing of it. Eriol, feeling a little startled by this newcomers actions, decided to turn his attention to the girl on his right; who had been calling his name for the past minute.

Tomoyo fought the urge to yawn and her polite posture was killing her back. _Oh…wait…I'm supposed to find a way to get closer to him…_ The Daidouji heiress contemplated but then denied the idea for never in a million years would she get 'chummy' with this womanizer…

Eriol was about to talk to the raven-haired beauty when the door opened, setting off the jingling noise of the bells. It was Syaoran, who seemed, Yamazaki inferred, as if someone (or some _girl_) had ruffled his feathers too much. Tomoyo looked at the boy she had encountered earlier and Syaoran turned his head her way saying a quick "hello" to make up for his absentness earlier. Tomoyo gave him a dazzling smile and a nod, making Syaoran stare in awe and even Yamazaki blush a little in response. Eriol took notice and quickly stopped himself before he frowned.

Why didn't she look at HIM like that?

Tomoyo turned around to face Eriol, her expression drastically changing when their eyes met. Eriol noticed this too.

_What's her DEAL?_ he thought, his inner self frowning even more.

"Ne Eriol-san…" The girl to his right whined, seeing that his attention was not on her but the raven-haired tramp across from them. She looked at Tomoyo disgusted as she snuggled closer to Eriol.

"Hmm..?" Eriol broke his gaze and looked at…umm what was her name again? Eriol inwardly sweat dropped having not remembering his clients name.

"Why don't we ditch these two losers and you can come with me to my suite…" She purred seductively into his ears. The girl to Eriol's left overheard and glared at her, securing her arm around the lad even more. Tomoyo didn't hear anything; frankly she didn't even CARE for that matter. All she wanted to do was sit at home and watch her midnight soaps as she cuddled on her comfy sofa.

"Sorry my princess…but I'm going straight home after this…I'm feeling a little…tired…" Eriol lied smoothly and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Maybe some other time…" He lied again, whispering it into her ear so only she could hear it. The girl in turn squealed with delight and hugged him to the other girl's dismay.

"Eriol-kun! You've been ignoring me again!" The short haired girl to his left pouted cutely at him.

"Ah…I'm so sorry Megumi-san…I promise you I won't do it again" Eriol diverted his attention from the girl who's name Eriol could not remember and gave Megumi his full divided attention. Tomoyo wanted to roll her eyes.

Suddenly, Megumi's cell phone rang and she picked it up, looking at the caller's name. She let out a gasp and quickly picked up her purse.

"Forgive me Eriol-kun! But I have to excuse myself for the night" She stood up, brushing the creases from her skirt.

"Let me escort you out at least Megumi-san….As a sign of my apologies" Eriol stood up and gestured for her to follow him. Megumi nodded and the two left the room silently. Yamazaki and Syaoran watched the door shut and their eyes quickly darted over to the two girls Eriol had left behind. A bit of anxiety could be seen on their faces.

Tomoyo felt the girl's gaze on her harden and she sat up, one leg over the other and tossed her light brown hair behind her in a swift motion.

"Let me make this clear you bitch" She started. Tomoyo inwardly sighed, preparing for a long and annoying declaration.

"Eriol is MINE...so don't think you can have him!" She eyed her again.

'Ahhh so her true colors are shown…' Tomoyo thought uninterested. She had her right elbow propped on the chairs arm rest and her chin in her palm. Tomoyo kept her eyes locked on the beautiful lilies across the room and sighed. Yamazaki and Syaoran were already prepared to calm down the two girls in case a cat fight would break out like last time. And _**last time**_ it was NOT pretty. The two boys decided to interfere when things got passed the deadly 'trade-of-insults' stage.

Tomoyo started tuning out the girl when she went on to discuss her love for Eriol. She felt a yawn coming on and she accidentally let one slip, covering her mouth in the process. Tomoyo cursed…she knew what would come next…

"And his eyes are so---What? Do you think I'm boring?! Have you been ignoring me?!" The girl leaned forward at the edge of her seat, her arms folded across her chest. Tomoyo knew she shouldn't retort but she did anyways…the old Daidouji pride running through her veins and all…

"Would you PLEASE be quiet? You're so noisy…" Tomoyo said calmly as she finally made eye contact with the girl, her chin still resting in her palm. The girl looked at her shocked and then shook in anger. Tomoyo described it as a cat getting ready to pounce on it's prey. The raven haired beauty let out a sigh and sat up straight, switching the positions of her legs.

"Look...I am not here to steal that guy from you…" Tomoyo yawned again and sat back in her chair.

The girl glared at her again not believing Tomoyo's words.

"Believe what you will…there's no point in me arguing with girls like you anyways…" Tomoyo dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand and she continued to do what she was doing earlier, staring at the lilies, her chin in her palm.

The girl stood up and marched around the glass table, her eyes dead set on Tomoyo's impassive face. Tomoyo sighed again.

"May I help you?" She said turning around to meet her gaze.

"I'll show you to be smart with me you freaking bitch!" The girl raised a hand above Tomoyo and brought it down to smack her. Tomoyo didn't even flinch at the action.

Before her hand could connect to Tomoyo's face, another hand stopped hers.

"Aizawa-san…that is not a wise idea" The chestnut haired boy said calmly, but his voice cold and hard.

Just as Tomoyo had predicted, Yamazaki and Syaoran were both by her side in a flash. The girl tried to free her arm from Syaoran's grasp but he was too strong for her.

"L-Let me go you insolent---!" The hot-headed teen yelled as she struggled to free herself.

"It seems you broke your promise Kumiko-san" Another voice broke out from behind. All eyes were on Eriol as he gently closed the door with a light thud. He walked up to the group and Syaoran finally released his grasp and made way for Eriol, walking over to stand by Tomoyo with Yamazaki.

"E-Eriol-san! It's a lie! It was that girl! She insulted me and I merely wanted to talk things through with her!" Kumiko faked tears as she covered her face with her hands, sobbing her eyes out. Eriol eyed Tomoyo, his face surprised. Fake surprise, Tomoyo noted. She looked at the sobbing girl and half glared at her. She really didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Lying is a sin you know…" Tomoyo retorted, examining her nails. "…well I guess you've already displayed most of them to begin with" she added. Yamazaki and Syaoran stared at her in amusement.

With that comment the girl sobbed harder. "Y-You see! She's being so mean to me!" She choked out through her sobs and cried onto Eriol's chest.

"Kumiko-san…" Eriol placed his hands onto her shoulders and looked into her tear stained eyes. They stayed like that for a long while before Eriol's lips parted.

"…You are hereby banned from Paradise…" He gently shoved the girl backwards and made his way to the cash register with the money he received from Megumi. Tomoyo stared at him a bit surprised and Kumiko had a horror stricken expression on her face.

"You can't DO this to me!" She shouted at Eriol, temporarily deafening the other three.

"Like I said! It wasn't _**me**_! These three worked together so they could get rid of me!" She pointed an accusing finger at the three.

"Hey now…" Yamazaki held his hands up in the air to try and calm her down.

"Ughh I HATE dealing with girls like her…" Syaoran said exasperatingly as he ran a hand through his hair. Tomoyo looked at the two boys amused.

She would help them out just this once.

"Now you're blaming everything on us? How childish can you be?" Tomoyo looked at her from the corner of her eyes. She stood up from her seat and crossed her arms, her eyes still on Kumiko.

"There's no use changing that guy's mind…He already saw what happened…" Tomoyo stated, pointing her thumb to Eriol behind her. "And besides" she added "I think he would choose to believe Yamazaki-san and Li-san before he would believe someone like YOU" she gestured to the said two to make her point clearer.

_Why am I the only one referred to as 'that guy'?_ thought the Londoner, a frown letting loose on his features.

"Why you…!" Kumiko glared at Tomoyo with pure hatred. She was about to attack Tomoyo again but she noticed the three dark stares she was receiving from the boys of Paradise. She haughtily turned with a haughty scoff and marched straight out the door slamming it as loud she could, causing the room to shake. Syaoran sighed.

"Hey Eriol…What are we going to do if she tells people about our place?" Syaoran questioned, turning his head to face Eriol who was currently making himself a drink.

"Don't worry…She comes from a rich class family, if her father finds out she went to a Host Club I think she would suffer much more then we would" He said calmly. Syaoran 's mouth parted in understanding.

Eriol walked over to Tomoyo who had gone back to sitting down on the chair and offered her a glass.

"No thanks, last time I checked, drinking was illegal for me…" Tomoyo retorted lightly. Eriol looked at her intrigued. He examined thedrink in his hand thoughtfully and continued to stare at her.

"I don't recall lemonade being 'illegal' Daidouji-san…" Eriol held the glass cup up to her again. The girl inspected it a bit and sighed, taking it while mumbling a low 'thanks'. She sniffed it making sure it was alright to drink. Finally satisfied, she took a sip and realized she was indeed very thirsty. Somewhere along the short exchange of words, Syaoran and Yamazaki had mysteriously disappeared.

Tomoyo noticed his gaze on her as she drank slowly from the glass of lemonade.

"What are you staring at?" Tomoyo spoke bluntly, setting her glass down, not forgetting her manners.

"An angel…" Eriol smiled at her.

"Heh, where'd you read that from? The top ten worst pickup lines ever?" she scoffed. Eriol merely chuckled and continued to stare. Tomoyo couldn't put her finger on it but something about his stare, no, not just his stare…EVERYTHING about him just irked her to no end.

"Hmm or perhaps a devil in angel's clothing?" he cocked his head to the side thoughtful. Tomoyo glared at him icily.

"So tell me…" Eriol ignored her death glare with ease.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He continued.

"What? Do I not have a right to be here?" Tomoyo retorted back and glared at him.

"No no, it's nothing like that…I just wouldn't expect a woman of…" Eriol paused as if to find the right words, "…_your_ status to come here…" Eriol spoke slowly. Tomoyo cringed at the fact that he was indeed right.

"A woman of MY status? Now what kind would that be …?" she crossed her arms over her chest questioningly. Her gaze never faltered as she looked into his alluring azure orbs.

"Let's see…judging from your clothes…you seem to be a high class lady…very sophisticated, although a bit stubborn…" Eriol spoke, analyzing her face.

"Now Hiiragizawa-san…I'm sure you've had much richer customers than me" Tomoyo replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"That is quite true Daidouji-san, but I've never had one quite like you before" He chuckled, his voice just as sweet as hers had been. Tomoyo glared at him once again. Was there a hint of teasing in his voice? Was he toying with her?

HER? TOMOYO?

THE TOMOYO DAIDOUJI?!

"Really, I'm flattered then…" Tomoyo swatted her hand playfully at him, a rather sexy smile played on her lips. Eriol couldn't help but stare.

"Yes, of course…flattering the ladies is my job after all…" Eriol retorted lightly.

Tomoyo wanted to roll her eyes and gag at the same time.

"Tell me, Daidouji-san, following my earlier question, what brings a fine lady like you here?"

Tomoyo scanned her nails again, after her quick inspection she turned her gaze towards Eriol.

"Oh…you know…"

"…?"

"Well, I'll let you know H-san, when you stop faking formalities with me" Tomoyo looked deep into his depths.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eriol asked innocently. An impassive expression dawned on Tomoyo's face.

"Of course you know what I mean! Why the gentlemanly act H-san!" Tomoyo laughed lightly.

"Wow…they're talking so politely to each other…yet…the air around them is awfully dark" Yamazaki stated as he examined them from the seat next to the bar counter, Syaoran sitting on his left.

"Heh, it's very rare to see a person that can compete with Eriol this long" Syaoran snickered as he also watched his best friend converse with the beautiful young woman, his arms crossed over his chest. Yamazaki glanced at him confused, question in his eyes.

"You know what I mean…like…she has the exact same demeanor as him…plus she has the four S's" Syaoran continued.

"The four S's?" Yamazaki looked even more confused.

"Stubborn, sophisticated, sneaky and sinister"

"Oh…" Yamazaki mouthed and decided not to press the conversation forward any further…for now…

"H-san?" Eriol rose a questioning brow.

"Yes…H-san…your last name is too much for my elegant lungs to speak and I do not know you so well to call you by your first name" Tomoyo stated.

"And 'H-san' would indicate that we are only acquainted with each other?"

"Yes"

"Last time I checked Daidouji-san, _pet names_ were used for people who are very close to each other"

Tomoyo's sudden sweet smile faltered and she made a disgusted look at the Navy blue haired lad.

"Tch…I'm so sick of this!" Tomoyo huffed and glared at the ceiling. Eriol blinked in mild surprise.

"Look…" She pointed an accusing finger at Eriol. He blinked again.

"I don't want to be here…but I have no choice but to do so…" Tomoyo spoke before she realized what she had said.

"…no choice…?" Eriol inquired. Tomoyo caught her mistake and mentally slapped her forehead.

"Why…yes! Well…you know…my best friend bought this card for my birthday and I just couldn't say no to her!" Tomoyo replied smoothly.

Eriol looked at her skeptically…

Tomoyo suddenly felt hot inside.

"Hmmm…I'm afraid I don't believe y---" Eriol paused mid-sentence as the clinging of the bells sounded. Tomoyo looked at the clock on the wall opposite her and gasped.

"Oh my! Well look at the time! Mother will be home soon! I must be off!" She gasped, picking up her purse. Before she could make her escape a hand lightly caught her wrist.

"May I have the honor of walking you out Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo growled. _Persistent little…_

"O-Of course…" she giggled as more customers began to arrive. She didn't want to make a scene after all. The two walked silently down the hallway and Tomoyo couldn't wait to be free from this place. Eriol opened the door for her like a good gentleman would and she nodded her farewells to the other boys.

As Tomoyo stepped lightly outside, she shivered as the cool breeze passed by her. On impulse she wrapped her arms around herself. Eriol lightly closed the door behind him and the two stood there for a short time.

"Well…thank-you…ja ne…" Tomoyo mumbled and began to walk down the dark alley. She was stopped by the call of her name.

"Tomoyo-san!" Eriol came jogging up to her.

Tomoyo glared at him after turning around. "What makes you think you can use my first--" before she could finish her sentence Eriol had suddenly draped his black blazer over her shoulders.

Tomoyo blinked before frowning slightly

"I don't need this" she began and tried to shrug the blazer off.

"Oh no you don't" Eriol held his hand up to stop her.

"I insist"

"Don't treat me like your customers! I'm NOT like them!"

Eriol stared at her confused.

"I am _**not**_ one of those girls…and besides, I don't want to have to repay you!"

Eriol chuckled.

"I'm not doing this because you're my customer…I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do for a girl"

Tomoyo stared back dumbfounded.

Eriol smiled.

"WHAT?! So now I'm a little girl!" she almost screeched.

Eriol sighed. _What a troublesome girl she is…_

"Well…I don't need your help!" Tomoyo retorted haughtily and began to take off the blazer once again.

Eriol's hand caught hers and Tomoyo stared up at him.

"You should be on your way now Tomoyo-san…I'll look forward to our next meeting…" He whispered into her ear. Tomoyo's body froze before she could even have the chance to swing one at him. Eriol brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before pulling back and walking back towards the club.

The sound of the door closing shut brought the amethyst-eyed lass back to reality.

"That…guy…" Tomoyo glared at the door with hatred, wiping her hand on her skirt.

"He's on _**thin ice**_ with me…" She spoke slowly before making her way back home.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are LOVED!

-edit 12/14-


	4. Sakura Steps Up

_**Kimi wa Host: Chapter 4**_

**_Sakura Steps Up_**

"Kinomoto…" A Chestnut hair-colored boy read as he sat in the small office of the Paradise Kiss Host Club. His eyes scanned the resum**é** in his hands briefly before raising his head to stare at the boy before him. Yamazaki, who was standing behind Syaoran's seat, looked over his shoulder at the neatly filled out resume.

"…Touya..?" The boy named Syaoran finished as he read the name off.

"Sup" the boy mumbled, trying to impersonate the manliest voice she could summon. She slouched in the leather seat across from Syaoran's desk with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her legs spread wide open. Yamazaki and Syaoran stared strangely at the auburn-haired recruitee before trading glances.

…_**that**_ personality with _**that**_ face??

The Li heir coughed and turned around in his chair, cupping his hand over his mouth to whisper to Yamazaki quietly…

"Are you sure that's a GUY?" he whispered to his friend unsure.

Despite the boy's lack of manners and posture, Syaoran couldn't help but see something feminine within the Kinomoto kid. Yamazaki shrugged plainly.

"I absolutely have NO idea…" he whispered back. Syaoran coughed and turned back around to face the boy. He cleared his throat and set the resum**é** back down on the table.

"Well, Kinomoto-san…" He started, his elbows resting on the oakwood desk with his hands clamped together professionally.

"Why do you want to become a host?" Syaoran quirked a brow, his hazel orbs piercing Sakura's emerald ones.

Sakura appeared calm and collected on the outside but _mentally_ was another story…

Within her the cherry blossom began to search her brain for a good enough reason.

_Wait…is this a trick question?_ she inwardly gasped, her eyes momentarily searching for any hidden meaning behind the two's expressions. She winced when she found nothing.

_Aghh! I don't know what to do!_ she mentally wailed when she came up with no reason.

Her eyes hesitantly shifted to look at the boys who were still waiting for her to answer.

Suddenly, a reason popped inside her head.

_Because I'm sexy and I want to let the whole female population know it…_

Sakura almost doubled back with laughter as she pictured a guy saying it but managed to hide it with a soft snort, her hands automatically flying up to her mouth. Syaoran and Yamazaki exchanged confused glances and turned back to the boy.

"Would you like to share with us what you find so amusing Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against his chair quietly, his eyes never leaving the auburn haired boy.

Sakura paused and coughed loudly, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Urm…no…I'm sorry…" She managed to grunt out as she scratched her head sheepishly, her face still red.

Syaoran couldn't help but think how cute the boy looked right now before shoving the thought in the back of his mind.

The hazel-eyed boy cleared his throat (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and was about to repeat his earlier question when the dark haired boy beside him spoke up.

"You're hired…" the words flew from Yamazaki's mouth smoothly and the other two occupants in the room stared at him as if he had admitted he was a flying squirrel.

Sakura was about to protest and bombard the man with questions when his own partner beat her to it.

"What?! Yamazaki! He hasn't even answered the questions for the interview yet!" Syaoran scoffed as he stared at him with confusion present on his face. Yamazaki smiled at him in return.

"Don't sweat the small stuff Syao, we obviously could use more employees and he has the looks…" He patted Syaoran on the shoulder lightly and began to make his way to the door.

"I'll go run over the decision with Eriol" He said as he placed his hand on the doorknob gently.

"Oh! And report here tomorrow afternoon after your classes are over alright Touya-kun?" Yamazaki looked at Sakura expectantly and all she could muster was a slight nod.

Yamazaki excused himself before shutting the door gently behind him.

Syaoran sat back in his seat and let out an annoyed sigh.

When Yamazaki made up his mind, there was no one in the world who could possibly change it. He looked at the new employee before him and sat up abruptly, his hand extended out to the golden-brown haired boy.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then…report here at 5 P.M for your training"

Sakura watched his hand with curiosity before taking it in hers, shaking it firmly.

"…training?" she asked confused, her voice still deep. Syaoran nodded.

"We still have to see how well you do before we can actually let you work here" he said matter-of-factly. Sakura nodded understandingly and she began to stand up quietly.

"Oh!" Syaoran spoke up as he began to usher 'Touya' out the door.

"And you can quit it with the tough guy act…just be yourself…" he added and couldn't help but pat the boys head, giving him a dashing smile.

Sakura felt a strange twinge in her chest and she lightly touched her head, feeling Syaoran's lingering touch.

"Uh...okay…" she mumbled quietly.

Syaoran smiled back and swung the door open to find Eriol and a familiar person engaged in a passionate and fiery lip-locking contest. Sakura froze and gaped at the couple who looked as if they were about to eat each other alive. She glanced at the person making out with the Londoner with her long tresses scattered loosely across her back.

Syaoran cleared his throat loudly and the two stopped their activity, both panting heavily with flushed faces.

"Eriol…" Syaoran began, and looked over to the woman.

"Mizuki-san…" he nodded in acknowledgement and the older woman began to fold the creases out of her now wrinkled business suit.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to STOP MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF THE OFFICE?!" He growled as he pushed his way between the two, grabbing Sakura's hand in the process.

Eriol ran his fingers through his tousled hair calmly, his glasses askew on his face. He turned around and was about to shout back something smart when his eyes froze on a certain someone.

"Mmm…did I catch you at a bad time H-san?" The raven haired heiress tilted her head to the side cutely, her pointer finger pressed against her bottom lip in a thoughtful gesture. She sent Sakura a silent greeting when the girl passed her. Was it just her or was Sakura's cheeks red?

Finally reeling back to her situation at hand she innocently looked at the two and then back at Yamazaki who was standing beside her.

"When you said he was busy, I had no idea you meant it like _**this**_ Yamazaki-san!" Tomoyo spoke casually and eyed the boy.

Yamazaki howeever, was too busy trying to avoid Eriol's death glare on him to reply.

"Well, no matter…perhaps I should come back another time then?" The amethyst-eyed lass tossed her long raven hair behind her shoulder and was about to walk away when another voice made her stop.

"A customer of yours Eriol?" the red head beside him asked politely as she walked up to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned around and faced the older woman.

"Unfortunately yes…" she smiled at the woman politely.

"Oh!…she's very cute! I'm Mizuki Kaho, but you can call me Kaho" the flame headed woman extended her hand out to Tomoyo and the girl shook it without hesitation.

Tomoyo studied the woman's face looking for some ulterior motive but found none and soon relaxed.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, but Tomoyo's fine…pleasure to meet you" Tomoyo bowed respectfully.

Eriol quickly averted his eyes from the scene for it somehow reminded him of a meeting between a wife and an ex-girlfriend. Although both of them didn't play either of the roles …

Eriol sighed.

At least the meeting wasn't as bad as he thought it would be…_actually_ it went _**really**_ well then what he had anticipated for…

Usually when one of his customers met Kaho they would automatically hate her and would try to push her away from 'their' Eriol.

Luckily for him, Kaho knew how to handle the situation…

Eriol sighed again when he realized that the meeting went well _**because**_ of the fact that this time, only one of the girls loved him…the other one…well…simply _**loathed**_ him and could care less about what he did. Something about the realization made him frown.

"Well it was nice to meet you Tomoyo-chan! I'll see you around sometime!" Kaho waved at her before turning to Eriol and blowing him a kiss.

"See you tonight Eriol!" she smiled sexily and sauntered off down the hallway.

The three watched quietly as the older woman turned the corner and disappeared completely. All eyes were on Eriol as he nervously fidgeted in his spot.

"She was nice, I like her" Tomoyo finally broke the silence and quickly pulled out her compact mirror to apply her eyeliner.

The two boys stared at her blankly before she spoke again.

"I had no idea you were into women _**twice**_ your age though…well i guess that's how some people go you know?" the girl shrugged as she continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She capped her eyeliner and closed her compact shut, looking into his azure orbs questioningly.

"Well? Shoudn't you be doing your job? I only have 20 minutes left…" Tomoyo added matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Eriol found his voice caught in his throat and Yamazaki burst out laughing to his dismay.

"Well I'll leave you two alone…see you later Tomoyo-chan!" Yamazaki laughed and patted her on the head before making his way down the hallway as well. Tomoyo pouted cutely and fixed her hair with her free hand. She took the time to glance at Eriol who looked perturbed.

"Since when have my friends been on a first name basis with you?" he asked her with confusion.

Tomoyo simply shrugged and made her way up the corridor with Eriol trailing slowly behind.

The heiress made her way to a quiet unoccupied area in the corner of the room and took a seat on the three-seat couch. Eriol followed suit and sat down on the same couch but at the opposite end.

"So was she for real or was she just one of your customers?" Tomoyo piped up curiously.

Eriol released his gaze off the roses sitting on the table and glanced at the girl, a little surprised.

"Why do you ask? Does it bother you?" He almost smirked but forced himself not to do so.

Tomoyo crossed her right leg over her left calmly and shook her head, her midnight tresses framing her snow white cheeks.

"Not at all. I was just a little curious…" she admitted truthfully.

Eriol settled into his seat and turned his head to have a better look at the young woman.

"Really? You didn't feel anything when you saw me with another woman?" he joked teasingly as he rested his arm on the back of the couch. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and turned to look at him carefully.

"You know…" she bit her lip and tapped her manicured nails against her chin assiduously.

"Now that you mention it…I _**did**_ feel something back there…" she admitted, her brilliant amethysts connecting with his azure orbs. Eriol quirked a brow and ushered her to go on.

"...I felt a little baby barf at the base of my throat…" she finished dryly and turned her head defiantly to watch something else.

Tomoyo was utterly confused when she heard Eriol beginning to laugh quietly to himself, his fist raised in front of his mouth to suppress the laughter. Tomoyo glared at the Londoner and crossed her arms again.

"Would you like to tell me what it is you find so funny??" She continued to glare at the man. Eriol's laughter soon came to a halt and he shook his head.

"No, No…I'm sorry…" he waved his hand back and forth.

Tomoyo continued to glare at him disbelievingly.

"Ah, so anyways…I heard that you've taken in a new employee…" The raven haired angel slipped her sandals off and placed her legs delicately on the sofa, her hands resting on her lap.

"Hmm?…ah! Touya-san? Yes…he starts working tomorrow…" Eriol poured tea into two cups and handed one to the woman.

_Touya?! Is that the best she could do?!_ The heiress inwardly sighed and accepted the man's offer.

"Hmm…maybe I should switch hosts…" Tomoyo suggested playfully as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. Eriol chuckled and placed his teacup down on the glass table gently.

"Sorry to disappoint you my dear but you are stuck with me" he smiled politely and gave her a look. Tomoyo pouted cutely and took a sip from her teacup.

She inwardly sighed…

_It's only day three here and I'm already sick of this place…_ she wrinkled her nose in disgust and set down her finished teacup.

"Well H-san, I must bid you ado…I have plans tonight" The amethyst angel stood up casually and brushed the lint off her black skirt.

Eriol raised a brow and gazed up to meet her eyes.

"Where is a fine lady like yourself going out at a time like this?" he asked perplexingly. Tomoyo huffed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have a boyfriend?" she retorted back, fixing the strap of her purse that had fallen off her shoulder. Eriol didn't even give it a seconde thought and he cocked his head to the side.

"Actually…no" he shrugged and relaxed in his seat. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"So what was the purpose of you coming over tonight anyways? Did you miss seeing me that much?" He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Tomoyo snorted in an "oh, please!" fashion and threw something at his face.

"Your coat…I had forgotten to return it to you yesterday…" she shrugged and casually strode out of the club without turning back. Eriol lifted his blazer from off his face and quietly watched as the ebony haired vixen strode sexily out of the room.

He suddenly realized that he wanted to see her again tomorrow evening…

X

O

X

The raven haired heiress walked the lone streets of the alleyway in silence with her 4 inch high heels clicking along in a rhythmic beat. When she made sure no one was around, she casually whipped out her cell phone and pressed the number two on her speed dial.

After a few short rings the genki voice of Kinomoto Sakura filled her ears.

"Tomoyo-chan! I was hoping you'd call!" she said sweetly on the other line.

"Touya?! _**Touya**_?! Was that the best you could do?!" Tomoyo angrily shouted into the phone while she started to walk off towards the metro station.

Sakura could be heard laughing nervously and Tomoyo could almost picture the girl rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Well you see…I was filling out the application during the train ride there and I chose the first name that came to mind…" she exclaimed and laughed sheepishly. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed.

"Couldn't you have chosen someone elses name other then your own BROTHER'S?! You know it'd be bad if we were found out!" she sighed and shook her head disapprovingly as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

_Honestly…this girl…_

"Waii! I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan! Please don't be mad!"

Tomoyo frowned and she could practically see the puppy dog pout as well as the alligator tears that brimmed in her cousins eyes.

She sighed dejectedly.

"**Fine**! But just so you know, I won't be there for you tomorrow after school. I'm not going to the club until later around midnight…"

A loud crash could be heard from the other line and what appeared to be someone groping around for the phone. After a few static noises Sakura's voice filled her ears once again.

"What?! _**Tomoyo**_! You can't be serious!" cried he cherry blossom when she finally found the phone. The Daidouji heiress held the phone away from her ear until the screeching had subsided.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I only have a limited time to spend over there so I won't be able to help much anyways…" Tomoyo cut in.

"No! Chiharu-chan said you can spend all day there if you wanted to!" Sakura pouted as she sat up on her bed.

"Yeah…that's true…but you have to pay more and frankly, I really don't want to spend more then thirty minutes of my time in _that_ place…" she sighed and emphasized the 'that' with as much venom in her voice as possible.

The line went silent for a moment.

"Well then…why don't you just seduce Eriol-kun to let you stay longer? That way you won't have to pay a cent!" Sakura suggested innocently.

Tomoyo frowned, holding her phone between her cheek and shoulder as she swiped her card in the machine at the metro station.

"No way! I'd rather _**die**_ then do that!" The heiress waved her hand dismissively in the air and shrugged her shoulders as she entered the train.

Wailing could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Ugh…I'm sorry Saku but I've made my decision…I'll see you at school tomorrow alright? Bye!"

Before Sakura had the chance to persuade her friend any further, Tomoyo had already hung up and all that was heard was the droning dial tone.

X

O

X

"_**I don't wanna go!**_ I don't wanna goooo!" Sakura cried loudly as her friends covered their ears.

"Sakura-chan!" Rika pleaded as she tried to pick out an outfit for the girl to wear.

"Oh be quiet! I went by myself and I came out fine!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she tried to fix Sakura's hair. Chiharu nodded, agreeing with the previous statement.

"You guys are so cruel!" she wailed again and the other four rolled their eyes.

"Stop moving around!" Chiharu barked and narrowed her eyes when she tried to fasten the clip on the bandages that were wrapped around Sakura's breasts.

"There! Finished!" she smiled proudly and stood up to help Rika and Naoko pick out an outfit.

"Hmm It's a good thing you don't have big breasts to begin with!" Tomoyo explained jokingly as she examined Sakura's now flat chest.

The cherry blossom threw her a menacing glare.

"Okay! Why don't you go ahead and try this on?" Naoko asked as she shoved an outfit into Sakura's hands and led her towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later the cherry blossom emerged from the bathroom quietly with her head bowed down in embarrassment.

Tomoyo observed the outfit quietly.

Sakura remained silent and observed her profile in the mirror carefully…

She wore an oversized long black sleeved shirt with a wide collar that hung loosely around her neck. The shirt reached her mid-thighs, covering her deep blue oversized faded denim jeans that went pass her feet. Around her neck hidden by the folds of her collar hung a chain with a silver cross that dangled just in front of her heart.

Instead of Sakura's straight hair style her hair was messy and ruffled with spiked ends.

"Wow! If I didn't know you were a girl, I'd have hit on you by now!" Tomoyo joked as she applied hair spray on Sakura's hair to add finishing touches. The girl in turn growled something incoherent in response and continued to let the girls fix her up.

"Okay…show me how you walk" Tomoyo asked when the five girls were now outside in front of Sakura's house. The cherry blossom shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets, walking down the street with a slight slouch to her posture. The four girls grinned approvingly to each other and decided that it was time…

X

O

X

"Bye Sa-umm Touya-kun! I'll see you later tonight!" Tomoyo waved as Sakura stepped into the metro train. The other three choose to snicker in the back at the raven haired girl's comment. Sakura didn't even look back to say goodbye, for if she did, she would've chosen that moment to shout colorful words at her so called friends.

When Sakura made it down the same alleyway she had been dreading to walk down again, she inwardly sighed and started to chant to herself 'act like a guy! _**A GUY**_!'

"Ah Kinomoto!" A voice called from behind her and she immediately froze.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the boy named Syaoran running up to her, his clothing all muddied and disheveled.

"Oh um...Li-san" She greeted quietly as the boy swung his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, just call me Syaoran…I hate formalities…" the Chinese boy said as he opened the door for her.

"Oh...uh okay then…you can call me Sa—ur Touya then!" Sakura sweat dropped when she almost blew her cover.

"Umm...why are you all…" she fidgeted for the right words.

"Sweaty? I just had soccer practice!" Syaoran cut in as he laughed embarrassingly, scratching his head. Sakura all but made an 'oh' shape with her mouth. Syaoran proceeded to open the second door and the scent of roses filled their nostrils.

"You're late!" two voices muttered as they both sat on the stools in front of the bar.

"Sorry! I had practice and…" Syaoran held his hand above his face apologetically and the two guys rolled their eyes.

"Ah…and you brought the new recruitee with you!" Eriol noticed as he set down his glass cup soundlessly on the countertop. The Li heir nodded and excused himself from the group while he went to get clean.

Sakura silently wandered away from the two boys, looking around the place in false fascination.

She suddenly stopped when she found two pairs of eyes watching her intently.

"I-Is something wrong?" she turned to face the two boys who had gone quiet.

Without warning, Eriol got up from his seat and began to make his way towards the girl. Sakura tried her best to stay calm even after the Londoner had begun to circle around her like a hungry vulture.

"You…" Eriol began as he tapped his chin thoughtfully with his finger.

Sakura inwardly shrieked…

_Oh no! Did he find out already?!_

Beads of sweet were starting to form around the girls' neck and forehead.

"...**really** look like a girl! It's amazing!" Eriol slapped Sakura on the back and laughed heartily.

"Hey Yamazaki! I think this one'll drag lots of customers in!" he called over to his friend who was currently fixing two drinks for Syaoran and Touya. Yamazaki laughed in response.

"I know right? That's what I was thinking!" he smiled as he looked over to the clock.

"Oh! We're about to open shop!" he said and handed Sakura her drink. Sakura thanked the boy and her ears picked up the sound of the outside door opening from the outside. The two boys grinned at each other and their eyes glanced at the newbie.

"Are you ready?" Eriol asked as he stared at Sakura seriously.

"R-Ready? For what?" the cherry blossom asked confused as she sipped from her straw nervously.

"For your training…it's better if we observe you on the job…" Syaoran answered as he came out of the office, fixing his tie.

Eriol smiled sinisterly when he saw the boy freeze in a heartbeat.

Sakura gulped as the ringing bells sounded throughout the dimly lit room, signaling the entrance of four high school girls.

The three boys looked at her and smiled harmlessly, all saying the same thing in unison.

"Your training begins now"

* * *

**Tsuzuku…**

* * *

Oh no! What will poor Sakura-chan do now?! 

To find out…you must review…haha!

Oh yeah...I tried to make Kaho in character...so i hope she was...sort of...

**Hugs and Kisses to**: Mystic Mage-chan, Evelynn, torrie102, Magical Defenestration, NinjaPower, uriko, S A A -K U N, Shigure-sama, and Mama

-edit 12/16- grammar and spelling fixed!


	5. In his Debt

_**Kimi wa Host: Chapter 5**_

**_In his Debt_**

Daidouji Tomoyo stared absentmindedly into her cup of coffee. She took her spoon and swirled the tawny liquid until it created ripples inside the mug. With her fingernails tapping a melodious tune against the glass table she sighed.

"I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing…?" she found herself asking and rested her chin on her palm. She took her eyes off the russet liquid and looked out the window of the small café, watching as people walked by.

Now that she actually had time to do her own thing she found that she had no idea _what_ to do.

"I need to get myself a boyfriend…" she muttered and pushed back on her chair, rising up from her seat. She pulled out her purse and left a small tip on the table, leaving the café with her coffee unfinished.

X

O

X

"Umm training? _**Now?**_" A pale Sakura, or rather, _Touya_ Kinomoto spoke as she stared wide-eyed at the group of chattering high school girls entering the store. Yamazaki grinned and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" he said and slapped the newbie on the back as he made his way to the ladies.

"Good afternoon ladies! May I interest you in spending time with our cute little kitten over there?" He offered as he took their coats. Before Sakura knew it all 4 pair of eyes were on her and she inwardly gulped. She didn't know whether she should be offended by Yamazaki's 'kitten' comment or from the huge mocking grin the boy had on his face.

"Ohh a new member? He's sooo cute!" The girl with black pigtails gushed and crossed her way over to Sakura. Sakura, impressively, stood her ground and slightly tilted her head to bow to the girl.

"W-Welcome to paradise…I'm Kinomoto Touya" she blurted out quietly. The pig-tailed girl squealed and embraced Sakura in her arms.

"Oh my gosh! You are such a cutie! Such a lovely face!" she shrieked, to Sakura's dismay, and led the 'boy' over to the corner of the room. Two of her friends trailed after her while the other walked over to Syaoran.

"I'm Minatsuki Miwako but you can call me Miwa" Miss pigtails (as Sakura dubbed her) spoke as she settled down next to cross dresser. Her two friends, Ayame and Misato as she was told, sat on the couch opposite hers.

"So when did you start working here?" Miwa asked as she crossed her left leg over her right. Sakura took a deep breath and hoped that she would not screw this up. _Wahh where is Tomoyo-chan when I need her most?!_

"Today's my first day" mumbled the host as she kept her eyes on the ground. Miwa sighed in delight and took Sakura's hand in hers gently.

"Aww no need to be shy! You poor thing! Just be yourself!" Miwa instructed and Sakura wondered why they were treating her like some little boy when she was the same age…

Sakura inwardly sighed as a means to calm her nerves. She felt thankful to Miwako though. She seemed like a pretty nice girl. When the silence once again settled amongst the group Sakura averted her eyes to think of a conversation topic. Her emerald orbs finally landed on the uniforms that all three girls wore.

"You go to St. Maria's Private Academy? " questioned Sakura as she observed the fine fabric and intricate details on the neat uniform. Miwako and the other girls nodded.

"Yes, do you know of it?" she asked and accepted the cup of tea Sakura handed her.

"Do I know about it?! It's only the most prestigious all girls school in Tokyo! I've always wanted to---" The cherry blossom paused when she planned on finishing with "go there".

"—see what it was like….the academy is huge! But of course I can't because I'm a _**boy **_hahaha**…**" she finished lamely and handed the other girls their tea, wanting to bang her head on something hard.

The three girls giggled in response.

"It's really nothing. It's so boring staying in an all girls school, the teachers are all old geezers and strict" Misato exclaimed as she brushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh, I see...a friend of mine used to attend St. Marias but she never told me much about it" Sakura exclaimed as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh really? What's her name? Maybe we know her!" Miwa asked as she tilted her head to the side. Sakura's eyes brightened when she thought of Tomoyo.

"Oh it's--"

_Sakura! Don't **ever** mention my name to a St Maria's student! There were so many rich snobs that were jealous of me I lost count! I felt like the whole school was against me so I switched schools!_

"--Umm actually her name escapes me but I'll let you know once I remember" laughed 'Touya' nervously as he rubbed 'his' arm. The girls looked at their host quizzically but obliged nonetheless.

"So uh, _ladies_…before I worked here who were your hosts?" Sakura asked as she racked her brain for other topics.

Miwako's face brightened.

"Actually Eriol-kun was my host. He's such a gentleman" Miwa sighed and watched the Englishman from across the room. Sakura blinked surprised when she noticed how love stricken the girl was. Her mouth instantly curved upwards.

"Oh so you're in love with him!" Sakura spoke out loud and the other two girls had to cover her mouth.

Miwako, who had been surprised by the mans sudden outburst lowered her head and blushed a deep crimson, nodding silently. sakura threw her a warming smile.

"Then what are you doing here talking to me for? Go talk to him!" urged the cherry blossom as she got up with the intentions of fetching Eriol. However, she was abruptly pulled down by a flustered Miwa.

"No! I could never…I-I mean I-" at this point the girls words had seemed to fumble over one another and Sakura couldn't help but let loos a laugh.

"T-Touya-kun!" The raven haired girl uttered embarrassingly as she tried to stop the 'boy' before a scene was made. Sakura lowered her voice and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miwa-chan. It's just that when I first saw you you seemed like a confident girl! I guess you must really be in love with him to get this riled up" she exclaimed and wiped the tears from her eyes. The said girl blushed even deeper when she found Eriol's eyes looking towards the loud group and she buried her face in Sakura's shirt. For a moment Sakura was paralyzed but her eyes softened when she saw the girls ears turn red from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Miwa-chan, Love is something you shouldn't hide" she explained and gently pushed the girl off her, giving her a bright smile. Miwa slowly lifted up her face to look at Sakura.

"So…you know how she feels? How?" Ayame interrupted in awe as she stared dumbfounded at the boy.. Sakura froze once again. _Oh crap!_

"Urmm…I have…a t-twin sister…and uh she practically tells me all these unnecessary stuff…soo i understand girls pretty well..." The host in training lied and scratched her head sheepishly. Miwa watched her in awe and once again took 'his' hands in hers.

"Then you understand how I feel??!" she questioned with as her eyes sparkled with delight. Sakura watched her confused before nodding her head slowly.

"So you can tell me what I need to know to impress Eriol-san??"

An even slower nod.

Miwa's face became bright and she threw her arms around Sakura.

"Oh thank-you so much Touya-chan! (_twitch_ _**"chan..?!"**_) You have no idea how grateful I am!" the pigtailed girl hugged her newly acquired friend again and the boy in turn hesitantly patted her back.

"Urr no problem…" the cherry blossom muttered warily with a forced laugh.

_Sakura Kinomoto you are __**SO**__ screwed!_

X

O

X

Li Syaoran watched in amusement as Touya chatted happily with the other girls. _They seem to be having fun at least._ He thought and smiled to himself.

"Syao-kun? What is it?" The brunette leaning on his shoulder asked as she watched him smile. Syaoran cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Uhh it's nothing Ritsuko-san" he answered and looked at the clock waiting for his time to be up.

Before he knew it his eyes were lingering over to the newbies and he watched Touya as he laughed along with the girls.

_He really IS feminine looking. I wouldn't be surprised if he was mistaken for a girl. It's too bad though._

At the last comment Li immediately whirred out of his thoughts.

_Okay where did __**that**__ come from?!_

Syaoran shook his head to clear his thoughts. His lack of sleep must be getting to him…

X

O

X

"Okay…Maybe I'll just check on Sakura for a bit and then I'll go home" Tomoyo mumbled as she casually walked down the alleyway stealthily.

She suddenly stopped.

"Oh god I must be insane!" She wailed and was about to turn around when she heard the rusty hinges of the door sound. Out of fear Tomoyo did the only thing she could do and threw herself behind the closest object. The hairs on her neck rose when she recognized the European accent and she wanted so badly to bang her head against something, presumably a brick wall or an iron pole. This thought ended however when she heard the voice behind her.

"Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo cursed and mentally slapped her forehead when she realized that the object she was 'hiding' behind was a mere streetlight. She rolled her eyes at her antics. _Ugh can this day get any worst? _With a heavy intake of breath she immediately stood up.

"Ah! Found it!" the heiress yelled abruptly as she held up her keys as proof. She turned around and met Eriol face to face.

"Oh! H-san I didn't notice you there!" Tomoyo laughed as she shoved her keys in her pockets. "I was just looking for my keys! And what do you know? I found them!" she smiled again.

Eriol shot her a skeptical look.

"Naturally Daidouji-san I'd think it'd only take you a second to find your keys since they are easy to spot…" he said good naturedly and Tomoyo tried her best not to glare at him.

"Well we're all not as smart as you!" she said evenly and slapped her head (to Eriol's amusement) when she realized she was only degrading herself. She suddenly looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, well look at the time! I must be going now! Bye bye!"

Before Eriol could protest the girl was already making her way out of the alley and in second she was gone like the wind. The azure-eyed boy scratched his head before giving it a shake and going over to the dumpster to resume his task at hand.

The exhange student, however, stopped shortly when he noticed something lying on the floor behind the lamp post. He quickly got rid of his trash and walked over to the mysterious item.

When he bent down to pick it up he examined it carefully.

"This is…"

X

O

X

Sakura sighed in relief as she watched the St. Maria girls leave. She was safe for the time being. Although Miwako had said that she would be back tomorrow. At the thought Sakura groaned and leaned her head back on the sofa.

"You did good" a voice spoke up from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

"L-Li-san" she said as she accepted the drink he offered her. Syaoran frowned.

"I told you to quit it with the honorifics, just Syaoran is fine" he stated and sat down beside her.

"Um okay Sha-Syoaran…" she muttered a little embarassingly and before the tension grew awkward Sakura threw him a question.

"So!...uh do I pass the 'test'?" she questioned curiously. Syaoran placed his glass on the table before staring at her as if the answer was obvious.

"Did you pass? Of course you did! You did exceptionally well for your first day!" he retorted proudly.

"The three of us were impressed! Besides you Eriol was the only one who handled his first day well!"

Sakura blushed again and Li had to avert his eyes for some odd reason...

"Th-Thanks" she coughed all the while wondering why her face was heating up. Syaoran smiled in return.

"Actually what impressed me most was that you could hold a conversation with the girls for so long! Usually I would let them be the ones to strike up a conversation." The Li heir shook his head as he let out a low chuckle. Sakura blinked before grinning up at him.

"Oh ho! Are you telling me that the Great Li Syaoran is clueless when it comes to girls?" she laughed as she nudged his ribs playfully. Syaoran scowled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me if I'm not as sensitive and feminine like _**you**_ to be able to understand girls" he pointed out gruffly. Sakura's brow twitched nervously.

"What?! I'm not feh-feh-feminine!!" she defended and patted her chest to reassure Li. Syaoran stared at her as if she were insane abefore he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! of course you're not! Although I'd tone down the defensiveness a bit" he chuckled again and moved his hand to rub her head teasingly.

Sakura froze from the close contact and she abruptly held in her breath. Syaoran noticed this and quickly retracted his hand away.

"Oh urm, I should go…get ready for my next appointment!--" he coughed and scurried away before Sakura could process his words.

The genki girl bit her lip as she watched Syaoran go and she carefully brought her hand to place it on the spot Syaoran's hand had touched earlier.

_His hand feels so nice and warm…_she thought and immediately blushed. Sakura shook her head furiously and patted her cheeks as a means to snap herself out of her daydream. _No no no! I'm a guy! A GUY! G-U-Y!!_

With a sigh Sakura awaited her next customer while her eyes lingered on Syaoran's back.

X

O

X

"That was a close one…" Tomoyo sighed as she quickly made her way through the alleyways. She hid her hands in the pockets of her coat and drew in a shaky breath as her heels clicked along the sidewalk.She unzipped her purse and searched for her cell phone thinking to call her driver to pick her up at the mall in about an hour.Her pale hand froze when she didn't feel the sought out item and she stopped in her tracks, removing her purse from off her shoulder.

Tomoyo paled when her communicating device was no where to be found.

"Just my luck!" the singer cursed as she reluctantly turned around to retrace her steps.

"If I'm right he probably found it by now and is holding it hostage until I agree to date him or something" scowled the girl as she sulkily made her way back to her nightmare. She walked a few steps in silence before she opened her mouth again.

"Okay, I'll just threaten him and if that doesn't work I'll charge him with theft—OOF!" The girl squeaked when she collided into someone's chest.

Her amethyst eyes looked up in anger before she calmed herself.

"I'm really sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going and--"

"Well well well, look what we have here?" the man, or teenager rather, that she bumped into smirked as he rubbed his chin. His two friends leered wolfishly at Tomoyo behind him and she backed away slowly.

"What's a little rich girl like you doing in such a shady place?" he asked as he examined her brand name clothes. Tomoyo frowned and secured her jacket around her body. The 'leader' of the group must have predicted her to run away and before Tomoyo could actually commence the action her arms were grabbed and she was thrown roughly against the brick wall. When her vision refocused she glared at the three boys.

"Let. Me. Go" she snarled and tried to free herself from their grips.

The teen tutted.

"For such a classy lady you sure don't have any manners. Ever heard of saying 'please'?" he questioned amusingly and lowered his face to hers. Tomoyo scowled. Today was **_not_** the day to piss her off and this guy was already half way there.

Before she knew it her Daidouji blood kicked in and she wordlessly spat in her attackers face.

"Like I would say 'please' to a jerk like you" she retorted angrily and watched as he screamed curses and wiped at his nose in disgust. When he was finished he glared at Tomoyo and raised his hand in the air.

"You freaking bitch! You'll pay for this!" he yelled and hovered above her. Despite the situation she was in Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Oh geez could you get any more cliché then this? I mean seriously…"

The boy glowered in anger and brought his hand down just after Tomoyo closed her eyes awaiting the impact. _This is not good!_

All of a sudden a loud whack was heard and when Tomoyo felt the hands on her arms and legs loosen she opened her eyes hesitantly. She stared in shock as her attackers stood up groggily with bruised faces and they glared at her savior before running away with tails between their legs.

The sound of someone wiping their hands together made her turn around.

"Tsk Tsk Tomoyo-chan, you hang out with the strangest people"

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Yamazaki-kun!"

The said Takashi Yamazaki grinned at her and gently held her arm.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he questioned worriedly as he examined her for any bruises. Tomoyo shook her head and carefully withdrew her arm away.

"No, I'm fine, thank-you for saving me" she smiled and bowed graciously. Yamazaki held up his hands in protest.

"Don't be thanking me just yet Tomoyo-chan, if it weren't for Eriol suggesting me to look for you things would've been different"

Tomoyo pouted.

"What're you talking about? That idiot? Yeah right!" she huffed and turned her head defiantly. Yamazaki chuckled.

"Well no matter, even if he told me to give you this I think his real intentions were for me to see if you were alright. Don't tell him I told you that though" Yamazaki explained as he fished through his pocket to return her missing item. Yamazaki's eyes brightened when he felt the outline of her phone and he withdrew it from his pocket, handing her the device.

"Here you go. Eriol says not to lose it again and to be careful next time" he smiled and glanced at his watch in alarm. "Oh shoot! duty calls! I'll see you later Tomoyo-chan!" With one last wave he turned around and headed back towards the club. Tomoyo watched as Yamazaki openedthe club door and disappeared inside the building. Eyeing the phone in her hands she sighed.

"Shoot" she muttered as she dialed her driver's number, an unpleasant frown on her face.

"I'm in his debt _**again**_…"

* * *

OMG I actually updated! Wow it's been a long time guys and I'm so sorry! Since JULY!!! Wow time flies! I have no excuses….but ONE! 

I haven't been in the CCS fanfiction mood lately…if you noticed I've been totally into Naruto fanfics…teehee…

BUT!

The flame has rekindled and I'm back! YAYY!

This is weird since I love ExT the most but I find myself totally looking forward to Sakura's and Syaorans relationship! It seems more interesting! Lol! Eep! That's not good!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and if I can I'll update again just before the New Year comes in!

**Oh! And check out my POLL guys! From the looks of it ExT needs more love!**

P.S: Please excuse and spelling/grammar errors. I'll fix it tomorrow…


End file.
